elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frenzy (Skyrim)
|baseID = }} Frenzy is an Adept-level Illusion spell in . Effects Frenzy increases multiple targets' inclination to attack, in a relatively small area. Effectively, it has the opposite effect of Calm. The magnitude is the level affected; this spell only works on characters and creatures up to the level specified, unless it is dual-cast while having attained the Illusion Dual Casting perk, in addition to certain perks in the Illusion skill tree that increase the spell's effectiveness. Automatons, undead, and Daedra cannot be frenzied until the Master of the Mind perk in the Illusion tree is achieved. Usefulness *Frenzied targets become hostile to everything around them, and will attack the nearest or most threatening target (so if the Dragonborn uses Frenzy on a target, then hits them with damaging spells, the target will most likely attack the Dragonborn). Using an Invisibility spell or potion, or remaining undetected by other means, will cause the frenzied character to seek out another target. **If the enemy happens to fight in groups (i.e. wolves or bandits), other members of their group will become hostile to them, and will attack them before attacking the Dragonborn if they present a more available target. **It is important to note that Frenzy raises the inclination for the target to attack anything, not just the Dragonborn or a specific enemy, which may cause strange effects with the Radiant AI (characters killing each other, etc.). *This spell is useful when the Dragonborn needs to kill someone, for a quest or otherwise, but does not wish to be prosecuted for assault or murder, as killing someone in self-defense is not a crime. However, casting frenzy on a friendly character within sight of a guard might result in an arrest. *Poisoning weapons (Bows or Crossbows are recommended) with Frenzy effect and killing a target with one shot while sneaking will not register under "Murder" in the crime section of the menu. As mentioned above, killing someone in self-defense is not a crime, as the Frenzy effect will hit the target first before getting killed. *By raising the effectiveness of Illusion magic with the Illusion Dual Casting, Kindred Mage, Animage and Rage perks, it is possible to frenzy just about any enemy except Dragons with this spell. With the Master of the Mind perk, daedra, automatons, and undead may also be frenzied, including Draugr Deathlords Draugr Death Overlords, Dwarven Centurion Masters, Forsworn Briarhearts, Falmer Shadowmasters, etc. *Frenzy is much more effective than its Master level counterpart, Mayhem, but only when targets are tightly grouped together. Skill Training A frenzy spell may also be a good way to train weapon skills. The spell may be used to anger a character that cannot die (a character needed to complete a quest), and once the character begins to attack, the Dragonborn may then fight back without being arrested. About 20 seconds later, the character should get back up, and the Dragonborn may resume the fight. Also an effective way of hunting without Archery or a destruction spell, it can cause deer and elk to close to hand weapon range. This can level weapon skills, and provide leather for Smithing. One can alternate casting Pacify to quickly power level Illusion with large groups of NPCs such as Stormcloaks, Imperials, and Forsworn. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 330 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Drevis Neloren in the College of Winterhold. *Sybille Stentor in the Blue Palace. Alchemy The following ingredients may be used in any combination of two or three to create a Potion of Frenzy: *Blisterwort *Boar Tusk *Falmer Ear *Fly Amanita *Hagraven Feathers *Human Heart *Troll Fat Appearances * * * * de:Erzürnen (Skyrim) it:Frenesia (Skyrim) ru:Бешенство (заклинание) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects